Understanding Me
by JackxCarlyxShadow
Summary: A lone day turns into a night of chaos for a certain white bat and a black and red hedgehog. Abuse is never a good thing, but will it unlock something that's been keep hidden for so long? Oneshot. Shadouge. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


Understanding.

It was night time in Mobius, where Shadow the Hedgehog and others lived in. It was night, and windy outside, the clouds were gray meaning it would rain at any second. Shadow was in Club Rouge in Rouge's apartment upstairs. He was in his bedroom laying on the bed...thinking.

Rouge had a living room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a it was 2 story-house and they lived above Club Rouge.

He had been staying at Rouge's apartment for a while, Rouge offered and didn't stop bothering him until he said yes. Finally he gave up. She was very excited that he was going to be living with her for a while but, something odd hit her, like some feeling inside her wanting to question it every time she thought of it. Shadow actually living with her...her...Rouge!

Shadow wasn't thrilled about it like how Rouge was...he hated the idea of living with someone else, knowing its not his home.

HIS home was Space Colony Ark.

HIS family, his sister(so I thought that's what she meant to him) was Maria. Shadow on the other hand trying to get Maria out of his mind, every time he thought of her or what she meant to him he would get angry and depressed about what happened to her. His sister, the one who he cared for him the most, the one would really understood the TRUE Shadow and he thought that she was the only one. Maybe...

Shadow was deep into his thoughts not knowing that Rouge was standing at the doorway just looking at him. She had a red night dress, it was very short so you could see her long tan legs.

Shadow rolled over to his other side and then saw Rouge who was staring at him. Shadow didn't like it. He got up from the bed and took 2 steps to her,

"Rouge, what the fuck are you doing here?" Shadow said rudely and cold as the ice in the fridge, this made Rouge shiver, hearing his deep voice and in such a rude way.

"Can't I come and see what ya been up too?" Rouge said in her normal flirty voice.

"...no" Shadow said,

"Why not?", Rouge said.

"I don't want you coming into MY room while I'm busy," said Shadow. Rouge didn't see him doing anything at the time, she just saw him on his bed laying down.

"Well... you weren't doing anything...gosh! Stop being so cruel Shadow!I didn't do anything so calm the fuck down!" Rouge said, frightened about what Shadow was going to say next.

Rouge wasn't scared of him. She thought sometimes when Shadow was really ticked off, he would say stuff he doesn't mean, or worse...kill the people who did tick him off. Rouge always thought Shadow had a nice and kind sweet side that no one knew about, deep down behind that tough guy routine she knew there was a soft spot inside him. One in which involved Maria, she knew that for a fact.

"Rouge ..Can you just leave me the fuck alone? You always go into my damn room" Shadow said and he snapped.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE. NO ONE DAMN NEEDS YOU TO BE IN MY DAMN BUSINESS, GOD DAMN. NO ONE FUCKIN GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOU SO STOP GETTING INTO OTHER PEOPLES LIVES JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ONE OF YOUR OWN," Shadow said ...he said it, as mean and cruel has he could.

Then...he did something unexpected ...he had SO much rage built into him and couldn't stand the fact she was keep bothering him and he thought he could never get time to himself... He punched her.

He punched her...He ACTUALLY punched her. Shadow the Hedgehog punched Rouge the Bat.

Rouge fell backwards and landed on her back. There was blood around her mouth where Shadow had punched her a few seconds ago. She felt so much pain, for one she felt her mouth bleeding, tears were forming in her eyes, her aqua eyes. She felt like she was dying actually not from the hit but from the fact that he punched her! She nor Shadow couldn't get that thought out from there head.

Not a thought... a hit.

Shadow was shocked about what he just did. He stared at her for a moment, thinking if he had actually broken her jaw.

Rouge got up, not all the way, she was sitting on the floor with both hands to her mouth.

Shadow saw the tears on Rouges face, knowing he caused that. She had never seen Rouge cry NEVER, Shadow felt bad for her(of course).

Rouge just looked at the floor and some glares at the blood stain that she left. She was afraid of him now. It never crossed her mind that he would actually hit her like that but, she knew what she did wrong. She never wanted to piss him off again. She was blaming HERSELF when Shadow was the one that hit her hard and made her bleed from her mouth.

Slowly, she got up from the floor.

Shadow saw her and wanted to help her but she was already up. Tears still in her eyes.

She headed for the doorway. Her new Red dress was stained. Until she was stopped.

"W-Wait," called a shallow yet sorrowful voice. With her hand still planted on her mouth Rouge turned around and they met eye contact. She was frightened that maybe he would do something else to harm her.

"R-rouge...I-Im sorry...I-I-I didn't want to harm you, you just got me pis-,"

"I-k know," Rouge said still holding her mouth hard for her to talk while she still couldn't unbear the pain.

"I know...I-I made you pissed at m-me it's my fault," She said almost like a whisper, well I could see why .. she was frightened, no...scared of Shadow now more than ever.

Shadow could see it. The fear in her eyes, her aqua eyes that shined in the moonlight. He had never noticed how beautiful they looked.

"I-I ...-W-wait What?" Shadow said, confused by her answer she gave.

"What do you mean its YOUR fault..you-I hit you...are you blind? I HIT YOU!" he said almost angry at the fact that she didn't understand. Shadow waving him hand up in the air gesturing what he did.

All Rouge did was let out a slight sigh... and she left out the room.

With Shadow, he sat on the bed thinking over and over again what he did. He couldn't get that thought out of his mind, it was like a video, playing over and over again. He thought of the huge mistake he did, that could possible ruin his friendship with Rouge. He had never layed a hand on a women and wouldn't ever want to but, he did. And with that he layed down on his bed with his thoughts stuck on his mind, he thought it would be better to sleep it off and things would be better in the morning.

Rouge got into her room and shut the door, heading for the bathroom. She went to the mirror. She looked horrible, her mouth was bloody, her red dress stained and her mouth hurt like crap. She studied herself in the mirror. She was so depressed and then she just broke down into more tears. She cleaned the cut with a piece of paper, hoping it wouldn't bruise in the morning. She walked out the bathroom. Still with tears in her eyes. She sat on her bed with one hand still to her mouth, thinking to herself.

She sat on her bed and cried softly. She had her knees brought up to her chest and her arms where covering her knees, while her face was buried in her knees,she cried.

Her and Shadow had trouble sleeping.

She thought it was worthless to talk to him, knowing he would maybe hit her again if she dared walked into his room but, by this time(3:26 am)he would probably be sleeping by now..

or was he?

About 8 minutes later(3:34 am)Shadow woke up, from his horrible dream he just had.

*****Shadow's Dream******

Shadow was on Space Colony Ark. Shadow was in his room until he heard something like a slap sort of, he ran out of his room and went to see what was that noise he heard. He ran for the diner room, then he felt a sudden pain in his heart when he saw her behind glass doors. She was laying on the floor holding her cheek, Shadow couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There Maria was on the floor crying and holding her cheek. Shadow knew what happened. Her mother had just slapped her. There was Shadow staring at her, behind the glass door, there he was looking worried. Her mother had a very pissed off face look, when he first came looking for the so he heard somebody arguing over something.

"Maria, you know better to hang with that 'experiment' of your grandfather,so stop hanging out with "it"," Said Maria's mother in a demanding way.

"..H-He's not an EXPERIMENT! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!HE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! AND THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTAND THE T-TRUE ME!" Maria said, her voice breaking down every time she wanted to say something, all she wanted was to be happy, and Shadow made her happy, the one who she wanted to be with forever.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME! STAY AWAY FROM HIM," Her mother said yelling and rage built in her wanting to strike at her at any time.

And it happened, she hit her. Her own daughter.

Maria fell to the floor with her burning red cheek.

Anyways, when Maria's mother left the room, she left Maria on the floor crying.

Shadow on the other hand walked in the dining room and bent down to her cupping her face in his hands.

"Maria, what happened?" Shadow said, he wanted to hear her side of the story.

"Shadow...m-my mother...doesn't w-want you to come a-around me a-a-anymore," she said sadly as she got up.

"Shadow... I think we shouldn't talk a-a-anymore...g-g-good-bye Shadow The Hedgehog,"

And with that she left the room and ran to her room to go cry some more.

Shadow just stood there frozen still kneeling down, still as a statue. He felt like a knife stabbed him in his heart and a sudden rush of sorrow-ness, with that he felt himself dying already.

**************End of Shadow's Dream*************

He had never felt such a rush of of sorrow-ness. He sat up and walked out of his room and into the hallway, he walked down to where Rouge's door was standing right in-front of her door.

He pressed his head, and bent down to the door wondering if she was still awake after a second or so he heard soft crying almost like a sniffing sound, indeed it was a sniffing sound. She was still awake. He opened the door a tiny bit.

Rouge laying on her bed wearing a long black night gown that was soft and fury.

Still crying every ounce of tears she had. The last time she cried is when she got seperated from her family and had a childhood that wasn't amazing, just pure worthless or at least that's how her parent's treated her, like nothing. She still haven't forgotten the pain she felt because of the hit she it took that feeling she had before...when she heard Shadow had agreed with staying with her, she felt a spark..Was it love? She wondered as new thoughts crossed her mind.

Shadow still had his head looking in a little bit then he got back on his feet and headed in. He knew she was awake and she thought he was still awake after what had happened. He wanted to apologize to her.

He opened the door a little wider to see more of Rouge.

She had changed out of her red dress and was now was a long black night gown made of soft fabric.

Shadow had a weird feeling in his heart ...he thought 'could this be what these stupid humans called love' He knew that he cared for her, did she?

Maria had explained to him what love is but he was still a bit confused. How can he learn to love somebody (besides Maria).

Shadow took a deep breathe and let it out. He opened the door a little bit wider, so maybe she could turn her head and see him.

Rouge heard a creaking sound, so she wiped her eyes and turned her head to face the door.

She slowly looked at the figure in the doorway standing there. She was horribly frightened.

Shadow stood at the door with a small smile spread across his face making sure that no harm came to her.

Rouge just stared at him, then turned her heard back and started to sob silenty to herself again. Shadow walked into her room and sat besides her, she didn't care, she didn't want him to hurt her anymore nor she didn't want to hurt him.

Shadow gently stroked Rouges hair with his hand gently and softly.

Rouge looked up from her pillow and wondered what he was he up too.

She thought he hated her and wanted her to disappear just like he said, truth is he felt something.

Shadow thought he would never feel that emotion...but..is he in love?

Love...with Rouge the Bat, the flirty gorgeous girl who always was nice to Shadow, who gave Shadow a home to stay in.

Rouge looked up at him and he looked back.

He could see her gorgeous aqua eyes shine from the tears that she cried, she saw the Shadow she knew and power Shadow had, she thought they were the most amazing eyes ever seen. Shadow then reached his hand out and wiped away her tears.

Her mouth had a cut and a bruise around it now he could see it clearly that it looked like it stung a lot.

Rouge noticed that Shadow was wiping away her tears and she liked the feel of Shadow stroking her cheek, removing the tears from her.

"Um..." Rouge started, she forgot everything that happened.

Suddenly...He moved in close to her face, inches away. Rouge could feel his hot breathe breathing down on her beautiful face.

He moved in closer until he meet her lips where the bruise was and kissed it.

Kissed it..

Rouge never felt so alive in her life.

He was KISSING her bruised lips, the wretched mark he left her, the pain she felt, the regretful-ness he felt, it seems like everything was forgotten.

When he was done kissing her, he pulled away.

They now looked each other's eyes,

"Shadow..I-I never knew th-," Rouge said.

"Rouge...I'm so sorry for hitting you I didn't mean too," Shadow said in his normal voice but, with a touch of sincerity in his voice he really was truthfully sorry that he did that to her, he lost his temper.

"Shadow..I understand," Rouge said sweetly.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes...I knew all the pain you felt when you lost Maria, I knew it was very hard for you. But you and me have a lot in common. Our past was just not what we expected, I was abused by my father and my mother hated me because my dad had paid more attention to me," Rouge said and then she said upright and embraced him gently wrapping her arm around him and he did the same, she felt bad for Shadow and his lost but she always felt sorry for herself.

"I never knew that about you Rouge ...I'm sorry...and thank you ...for understanding me and what I have been though that means a lot to me...the hell with this your family. You have me to count on. I-I love you Rouge," Shadow had said.

Love...he got his answer he was searching for.

"Shadow...I love you too, you mean more to me than anything else in the world," Rouge said happily that she finally found her love...the one who was meant to be with her that's all she could ever ask for...someone to care for her, someone to love her, someone who understands her.

Shadow too, he was happy to be with Rouge, his calling all this time and his was blind. He finally found someone who feels and understands his pain, he was in love.

Rouge kissed him softly on the lips, loving the taste of his warm hot breathe she felt from him before.

Shadow kissed back, not to hard or else he could harm her cut she had. He kissed her with fiery passion ...wanting an entrance into her mouth, wanting to explore her everywhere.

Rouge let him in her mouth, while their tongues wrestled with each other's Shadow pulled away gently.

"I love you Rouge, you complete the gap in my heart and soul, and finally made me whole" Shadow said.

Rouge just cried, not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy.

Shadow had kissed down into her neck making her moan lightly gently nibbling on it as a gasp escaped Rouge.

"And again...sorry for that'accident'before love...Just lost my temper, I promise never to do that again to you, I will never harm you..I shall love you and treat you with the respect that you deserve," Shadow said.

"Shadow.. thank you. You made me forgot about my past and fears, I love you Shad" Rouge playfully said.

"I love you too.." Shadow said, as they embraced each other again and kissed again until daylight came.

The End


End file.
